witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Hjalmar an Craite
}} Hjalmar (Polish: Krzywogęby meaning "slackjaw") is the son of Crach an Craite and is Cerys' older brother, who he has a constant, but good-natured, rivalry with. He was in love with Ciri. Biography Early life He met Ciri during her stay in Skellige - where she spent a lot of her childhood. In Skellige, jumping competitions were held on ice and the boys would skate to see who could jump the farthest. However, Ciri was lightning fast and agile on the ice and the boys scoffed at the thought of being beaten by a young girl. Hjalmar attempted to beat Ciri but instead fell and injured himself. Despite this, he held no grudge against Ciri and, when she attended his bedside during his recovery, they fell in love. When Ciri was 12 years old and Hjalmar was 15, they got "engaged." Unfortunately their happiness was not to be and Ciri was dragged teary-eyed back to Cintra and a young Hjalmar was left sulking in Skellige. Northern Wars When the Slaughter of Cintra reached the ears of Hjalmar he sought to save his beloved. Alas, when he arrived at Cintra the place was already destroyed and its citizens massacred and Ciri had been taken by Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach. Her escape from Cahir then opens up the chapter of her life with Geralt. When Yennefer returned to Skellige to reach Ciri, Hjalmar vowed to go on a ship with her to find his beloved to make up for missing Ciri in Cintra. However, the boat was dragged to the bottom of the sea by magic, leaving Hjalmar's fate unknown. Hjalmar an Craite appears in the final installment of Geralt's trilogy. During the events of the game on Skellige, it is possible for Geralt to help either Cerys or Hjalmar to become the new ruler of the isles. Developer comments Associated quests * The Battle of Kaer Morhen (if Cerys is queen, Hjalmar will help defend the fortress) * Brothers in Arms: Skellige * Coronation (if Geralt sides with him) * King's Gambit (if Geralt sides with him) * The Lord of Undvik * The King is Dead – Long Live the King Journal entry : The saying "like father, like son" fits Crach and his first born son to a tittle. Young Hjalmar took after his father in both posture and character, and many predicted that in time he would ovetake his elder in the honor and fame he would gain. : An extremely able, broad-shouldered swordsman, he had the makings of a superb warrior, and his charisma and tendency towards almost mad bravura meant he could stir the hearts of loot- and glory-craving yourht from all Skellige's clans. : All these traits made Hjalmar an obvious choice fot he next king of Skellige. He thus did not hesitate to stake his claim when the time for this arrived and immediately set up for Undvik to prove his heroism by battling the legendary Ice Giant. : Hjalmar accomplished what he set out to do. Fighting side by side with the witcher he defeated the fierce colossus of Undvik. : If Geralt sides with Cerys in King's Gambit: : Though his sister was chosen to be ruler instead of him, Hjalmar did not bear a grudge and decided to lend her reign all his strength, an act that showed surprising political maturity. : When discussing Hjalmar's heroic deeds it surely must be mentioned that he did not hesitate to support Geralt by answering his call and defending Ciri at Kaer Morhen. Gwent In the Blood and Wine expansion, there is a gwent card that bears his image and name as part of the Skellige deck. * Hjalmar External links * Video Gallery Tw3 cardart skellige hjalmar.png|Gwent card art Tw3 conceptart hjalmar.jpg|Hjalmar - concept art Tw3 conceptrender hjalmar.jpg|Render de:Hjalmar pl:Hjalmar ru:Хьяльмар Кривоустый uk:Ялмар ан Крайт pt-br:Hjalmar an Craite Category:Humans Category:Skelligers Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Characters in the novels